Harry Potter and Hogwarts
by Harry potter fandom
Summary: Harry Potter is at Hogwarts about to descover yet another secret about Hogwarts! While Ron has something else on his hands...
1. stupid uncle!

Harry was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class listening to Draco and his gang whisper things about professor Lupin. They were the only ones who had something bad to say about him though. Defense Against the Dark Arts had quickly become everyones favorite class. Harry could just hear Draco whisper, " Look at his robes, they look like he put together pieces of cloth and threw up on them!" Harry despised just the thought of someone who could be so cold hearted like that. Luckily no one had a care about what professors robes looked like. All they cared about was the interesting lesson he was teaching. Last lesson was on Red Caps, goblin like creatures that hovered around an area were blood had been shed. Now they were studying kappas, water-dwellers that looked like creepy, scaly, webbed footed, mini humans. They wouldn't take a moment to think of better ways to strangle unwanted creatures in their waters.

In Care of Magical Creatures class all they did now was search and take care of Flobberworms. " Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron. After putting shredded lettuce down ones slimy throat. But Harry wasn't listening then. He instead was thinking about, something so exciting he couldn't believe he had gone through most of his life living without it. Quidditch season was coming! In all there were seven total people on his team: two beaters, three chasers, a seeker, and a keeper. Oliver Wood was the head of the team, he was also in his final year of Hogwarts. " This is our last chance- my last chance - to win the cup," he said." Ill be leaving at the end of this year. Ill never get another shot at it! Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world- injuries - then the tournament getting called off last year. But we also know we've got the best - ruddy - team - in - the - school. We've got three superb chasers, we've got two unbeatable beaters, and we have a seeker who hasn't lost us a match once, and me." He said. " We think your good too Oliver!" said George. " Spanking good keeper!" said Fred. " The point is, we should of had those other two years. I thought we had it in the bag! But now that thing has our name on it, the one thing..." Oliver was interrupted. " Oliver, this year is our year." Fred said. " Well do it Oliver!" said Angelina. " Definitely," said Harry. With determined filled body's, they started training. They trained three evenings a week, but the weather was getting colder by the minute. The weather didn't improve because then it started getting wet also. But the team didn't care, all they cared about was winning the big shiny silver cup.


	2. The Truth

The day was december 3, it was snowing outside. Harry went into the common room after a long day of cold practice. His body was stiff but he didn't care, he was pleased with the progress his team was making. The common room was filled with buzzing sounds of people talking. " What happened?" Harry asked. " Don't you know Harry, you've got to pull your head out of the greed for the cup and pay more attention of whats around you. Its the first Hogsmeade weekend!" Ron replied. .Harry released he was going to spend the day at Hogwarts because the stupid aunt and uncle didn't sign the Hogsmeade papers. To go to the beautiful, unexplored place known as Hogsmeade he needed his guardian to sign a paper stating that he could go. Yet again Harry's uncle Vernon had ruined his life. It looked like everyone was going to Hogsmeade for the day, even the profferers. Ron and Hermione wanted to stay with Harry to keep him company, but he didn't want them to miss the fun on the first time. He told them that he would work on his homework.

When he rememberd about that what he told his friends, he felt to lazy to do it at the moment though. He was laying on the couch in the Griffendor common room, feeling sleepy and in need of a friend. It was like the thing he needed came on Que... his dog James. James is a huge, grey, great dan that is much larger then they should be but that was why Harry liked him so much, he was unusual just like him. The dog got its name from Harry's past father, James. Harry's parents were killed by an evil lord named Voldemort, or otherwise known as You Know Who. On that night when Voldemort killed his parents, he went after Harry( who was a baby at the time) but when Voldemort shot the to the boy, it rebounded at lord Voldemort and killed him. That was what they thought. The way Lord Voldemort survived the rebound cures, was from a thing called a Horcruxe. Technically it wasn't a thing, there were multiple of them. Horcruxes are a part of the soul that is placed into an object that saves someone from dieing. For example, lets say someone killed Another person ( thats the first step to making a Horcruxe. then since i have to skip a bunch of steps because no one is supposed to know how to make one you end up ripping a piece of your soul out and placing it in an unexacting object. The rarest place that a Horcruxe was placed was a person, that person was Harry himself.  
Moving on, James was very protective of Harry, and hated when people tried to hurt him. Harry was lost in thought when all the sudden Ron and Hermione came in. " Hey mate, I'm sorry you went able to go today. We brought you back some candy from the huge store. You should have been there, it was awesome there were walls made out of candy and they had this thing called butter beer..." " Ron, he gets it" said Hermione. Ron handed Harry the candy and sat on the couch with him. Hermione sat with James and scratched him behind the ears, his favorite thing. " We also brought back something for you James... BACON!" James ears popped right up at the mention of bacon and in a split second he was searching Hermione for his favorite treat. " I just wish that i didn't have that purple faced whale as an uncle!" Harry bursted out. "Harry, at least their not abusive." hermione said while trying to avoid the dogs teeth when he was searching for more bacon. " They may not be physically abusive, but they are verbally abusive." harry replied back. "The only reason they didn't physically abuse me was because they were afraid if they did then they would get in huge trouble." Harry said. Harry started thinking that this might be the best time to tell them what happened. Even though they might think they know his story, they don't know all of it. " Hey guys, i need to tell you something." This was the best time to tell them because they were all alone and everyone els was asleep( Ron and Hermione were the last to come back to school). " I know you know the story of the past but i think I'm ready to tell you about how i felt about it, well because it will be lifted off my chest that i told someone. Okay so as you know my parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. And after that Hagrid was the first to arrive on the scene and took me to my only other known relatives, the Dursly's. And from that point on i was known as the freak who's parents died in a car crash. I was the one who was beaten only by Dudley and his father told him to do those things to me. Some Dudley just did on his own. But then, i felt so alone, i didn't have any friends, i was always told that i would amount to nothing, i was always called a freak, everyone hated me. The way i would celebrate my birthday was that i would be in my cupboard, like always, and i would hold a Dudley hand me down and sing the words that i heard my aunt and uncle sing to Dudley so many times before. Then i would eat my breakfast, the crust from the toast that no one wanted. They drilled in the saying that no one cared, loved, or even like me. Sometimes i would be in the woods, the only place where i was hidden because the Durslys didn't want anyone knowing about me. I would find a stray animal, and if i stayed still long enough, it would come to me. That was the only way i felt like someone cared about me. But then there were theses times when they would act like they cared about me, and every time i feel for the trap. They would keep the act up for about a week, and then when i wake up one day thinking that I'm finally normal, they'll bring down the axe! They will yell and scream at me for getting up without permission and then they would go back to normal. The best day of my life was most likely when the first letter from Hogwarts, my uncles face turned to such a color when he saw who the letter was from, even though i wasn't able to even see it, i knew it was for me. the next day there were more letters, and the day after that was a shower of letters. Im not kidding there really was a shower of letters, they came shooting out the chimney like bullets. I finally got one in my hand and read who it was from, that was i got to see though. Because my uncle had ripped it out of my hands and sent me to my cupboard. I know that if the letters weren't for me, i would of had to clean it up while he kicked me hard but not hard enough to do damage to make me work faster. My uncle had started to board up all the openings and in my words started going crazy. It got so bad we had to move to a house in the middle of the ocean almost, but this time Hagrid himself came and brought me a birthday cake because it was my birthday and he told me about Hogwarts and how i was a wizard. I though the man was mad, until Dudley yelled at him and Hagrid put a curly pig tail on him. That was when i had put full trust in him, and let him take me to this place called Hogwarts." The room was silent once more. His friends were trying to take in everything they had just heard. That was when Harry started looking around the room to make sure no one heard his story and saw Neville, that little weasel always eavesdrops on everything that goes on around here!


	3. The Dark Corner

The next day Harry didn't have classes, thank goodness it was a Saturday! But he didn't want to deal with listening to everyone talk about how much fun they had at Hogsmeade. Although he did want to hear everything thats there, he didn't think that he would be able to stand hearing about something he was left out on, again. Now he was getting into something more personal just didn't like how everyone he cared about didn't tell him what was going on. It was like they didn't think he could handle it. Come to think of it, that must be exactly what Ron and Hermione think! " No, no they wouldn't think that, they always want to tell me but just cant. Albus is the real problem, he's the one who doesn't think i cant handle my life!" Harry cursed himself for thinking that his friends didn't care for him, or Albus. Harry was laying in his bed with the curtains closed so no one would know he was awake. But, listening know, it didn't sound like any one was still asleep." What time is it," he whispered to himself." Harry, are you awake?" He heard Ron say. Sadly, when he heard that he really wasn't expecting it, and jumped at the sound. There wasn't any way of getting out now, if he pretended he was asleep it wouldn't work because Ron already saw the bed move when he startled Harry." Yeah, i'm awake," Harry said back to Ron. The curtain drew back to revel Ron and James. James jumped up and licked Harry on the cheek. " Hi James." Harry said tiredly. " Whats up?" Harry asked, more awake now. " Oh nothing really, i was just wondering if you were okay or not." Ron saying that reminded Harry of his earlier question." What time is it?" He asked. "I think its around 10." Ron said. Harry and Ron then just sat there in silence lost in thought." We can go down stairs and see if Dobby can make us some brunch." Ron said. Harry should have known that Ron was thinking about food, he was always thinking about food. " Sure, and maybe we can pick up some..." Harry glanced at James and whispered," B-A-C-O-N, for James." Ron agreed and they both went down to the kitchen with James following close behind. Before they could even open the doors Dobby was at their side opening it for them." Harry Potter sir, what a pleasant surprise, Dobby was hoping Harry Potter sir would come down to see Dobby." " Thank you Dobby, can you get us some brunch and James favorite food please?" Harry said. " Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby will get right on it sir." Dobby was Harry's favorite house elf.

Dobby was in the kitchen making food for Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley. Dobby decided to make all of Harry Potters favorite foods. For Harry Potter was Dobby's favorite master yet, Harry Potter helped free him from his other masters the Malfoy's. Dobby started silently humming to himself a toon he had just made up and saw something very peculiar, in the corner that looked as if night was there during the day, he was almost sure he had seen a black scruffy dog, but wasn't very sure, for it was gone when Dobby had done a double take.

**HEY GUYS **

HEY EVERYBODY! this is the first story i have

ever written... well at least posted online, so with that said i really would like everyone to leave a review to help me improve my writing and keep you with the story

_PLAN FOR NEXT CHAPTER_

_- harry and Ron hear about the dangerous Sirius Black escaping_

_- Dobby ignores the signs_

_- possible fight between Ron and Harry_


End file.
